For your love
by DeborahSathler
Summary: The first two chapters are now one, and they have been modified...Ill finish this after i remodify the now second chapter.
1. Rebeginings

For your love.

(News music)

"Hello and good evening, welcome to the 7 o'clock news. Today our top story, what is going on with the world today? We bring you the live story about the worlds rejected, over the past 2 months 125 girls from ages 12-19 have been recorded missing without their parents even kno-"

Mary-Lynnette turned off her T.V. and lay down on the couch. It was a cold night and she was alone in her house. Her brother was at Rowan's and her dad and his "girlfriend" had gone out to some restaurant to have their third anniversary celebration.

Even though she tried not to Mare couldn't help but notice how everyone now had some one. Some one they held and kissed and talked to. Then she remembered the song that snow white had sung to the well.

("I'm whishing, I'm whishing , for the one I love, to find me, to find me, today.")

She laughed, and shook her head. "Mare when WILL you ever learn." She whispered to herself. She put the remote control down on the table next to the sofa and stood up stretching. Her throat was dry and she felt weak.

"I better eat something." She slowly walked over to the kitchen and opened her fridge to find it was empty.

"Great!" she croaked sarcastically. "Just great!" she slammed the fridge door shut. Things in her life hadn't gone so well since Ash left her last year. Though Mare knew she had survived she couldn't quite bring herself to believe she had lasted one whole year without him. She had learned a valuable lesson though.

("don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till its gone…")

It took her about 2 days to realise that …2 days, and now she regretted with all her soul that she had actually SENT Ash away.

She dreamed every night about him and his beautiful eyes that never seemed to fix on one colour and his sleek ash blond hair, and his muscular warm arms that she imagined wrapped themselves around her shoulders giving her total bliss.

She climbed the stairs and went into her room where she sat on her soft bed and lay her head against her pillow.

"Where the hell are you Ash?" She said letting tears smoothly run sideways down her face.

"I need you." She cried and tightened her fist against the bed.

"I love you, I hate you; I can't live without you, I breathe you, I taste you; I can't live without you, I just can't take anymore its like a solitude."

Mary-Lynnette sung herself to sleep.

Ash sat on the bench in front of the docks with his head in his hands.

_Dammit._

Ash had been feeling this way for nearly a year but he would never get used to it. He heard a noise next to him and sighed deeply.

"Ash are you feeling ok?" Quinn asked.

Ash turned to him eyes red with fury. "DO I LOOK OK, BASTARD?"

"What is up with you, man?"

"I don't know"

Quinn leaned back on the bench.

" Soulmates have a link, Ash."

"Yeah.bu"

"Just shut up and listen. The link means that whatever your other half is feeling you feel too."

"So?"

"Its been a year Ash, she's obviously still waiting for you or she wouldn't be hurting like this. What ever youre feeling now is only half of what's going on with her. " Ash's eyes change colour.

"Mare" he whispers.

"I have to go to her"

"Do you want me and Rashel to come?"

"No thanks I'm going alone." With that Ash ran to his car and started it up as fast as he could.

"Ash you're not going now? You have to tell Their…"

"I'm going home to get what I need, I'm sick of interferences that stop me from seeing her and if this is what she's feeling then I'm damn well going over there to stop her feeling it. Besides I'm sure Thierry will understand and wont need me that much."

"You're one of his best operatives…"

"Well so are you, you'll fill in for me wont you?"

Quinn frowned. "Ash."

"Goodbye Quinn."

Ash raced home, not stopping at red lights and speeding way over the limit.

As soon as he got to his apartment he didn't bother to lock his car door, and ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

When he got to his room he retrieved a empty leather suitcase from underneath his bead and grabbed various things from the, bathroom, his wardrobe, the sitting room, and of course a couple of plasma bags from his fridge.

And before he left he made one last phone call,

"Hello?"

"Hello baby sister."

"A-ash?"

"I'm coming over."

"Ill go and tell…"

"NO! Don't tell anyone, specially Mare. I want it to be a surprise."

"But Rowan will…".

"It doesn't matter I'll deal with it when I get there just don't tell anyone."

"Ash…"

"Bye baby sister."

Even though he didn't need to Ash breathed deeply in… and left his apartment.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Flashback

For your love IV  
  
Ash was talking to Jade he had only just arrived he hadn't slept during the entire journey and he still didn't want to. The pain had eased itself over night and was starting to go completely. For some reason his sisters and Mark were holding him here, but he wanted to see Mare he wanted to feel her soft skin to wipe away her tears of sorrow and pain. Then the doorbell rang. He didn't hear it, he was drowned in his thoughts of his love. Kestrel got up. She was shouting at him, but he didn't hear that either. Jade sat next to Ash and shook him lightly. "Ash? Are you listening?" She leaned close to his ear knowing of how he could hear a pin drop a mile away. "Ash." His head was dropped so he could only see the floor beneath him. He heard foot steps and a gasp and so he looked up. What he saw was an angel. A girl whose hair was obviously dyed blond only in highlights though. A beautiful shaped body with all the curves in all the right places. Blue eyes and full red lips. Long toned legs. A good sense of style. Perfectly shaped figures and everything else you would get in a beautiful woman. Though she seemed oddly familiar. When he looked properly he saw the girls hands covered her mouth and her eyes were red and watery like she was about to burst into tears. "hi." He said. "ASH!!" she screamed wile flinging herself at him. And then there was pink haze, and their minds collided and mixed together. Ohh Ash! You came back! Only then did Ash realise that the beautiful angel was Mare. Mare????? *giggle* who else? God. Mare! Wow! I've changed, I know. What do you think? Mare.you look.dam hot! You think so? Look again. Ash opened the eyes of his mind, and there she stood bare, only covered by what looked like a big silk black ribbon. He was wrong she didn't look hot. She WAS beautiful in everyway.  
You see Ash. This is me. The REAL me.  
I know.  
But look there's a part of me you haven't seen yet. Come closer.  
She opened her arms to him, and he came to her willingly. As soon as  
he touched her  
A memory came flying at him and hit him hard on the chest.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mare was star watching that night. It was like one of those nights  
were you just want  
to relax have fun and fall into the arms of your love. Mare had  
brought everything,  
just for this night except her love. She closed her eyes and let  
herself daydream about  
Ash and about how good it would be to be in his arms again.  
The night was silent, so silent in fact Mare didn't even hear foot  
steps coming up  
behind her.  
A little breeze blew on her face and caused her to get goose bumps.  
She shivered and  
rubbed her arms with her hands.  
How did it get so cold so quickly? She thought.  
I think I should go home. She decided.  
She started packing her telescope in its case when she was grabbed  
from behind. She  
tried to scream but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth. She  
felt herself being  
dragged backwards.  
This is no ordinary person. She thought. She didn't struggle. Mare  
might have been  
rational but she wasn't stupid. She knew struggling wouldn't get her  
anywhere and it  
would only tighten the persons grip on her which by the strength of  
the person would  
hurt, plus it would weaken her. So she just relaxed and let herself  
be dragged. He's gonna kill me! OHH GOD NO!!! Breathe Mare just breathe. She tried to comfort herself. IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! She thought then realised how cheesy that was. She started to see trees. He's taking me to the woods! Kestrels out hunting tonight! Oh please let her be here! Without notice Mare was flung round, she landed on the ground on top of some rocks. Because of the way she was flung she slid across the ground and so she scraped and bruised her leg. Blood flowed freely from her wound. "Shit" she cursed aloud. She heard laughter above her. She looked up with fury shining in her eyes. She saw a man young, handsome, with red eyes that shined with menace. His hair was long and blond. He looked at her as if she was a cute puppy dog. A song came from her throat that to her sounded like a growl, but to him sounded like a miaow. "What do you want? If it's a meal then there are plenty of places where you can buy food!" He smiled at her. "Hush now baby its ok." He said both mentally and verbally. Then all went blank.  
  
"MARE!!!!" she slowly opened her eyes to see a full moon in the sky. Footsteps came very quickly in her direction. What happened? She asked herself She was lifted by strong arms into a sitting position. It was Kestrel. "Mare, what happened?" "I don't remember." "Oh God!" she exclaimed. She was looking at different parts of Mares body. Mare looked down at herself and realised why Kestrel was so worried. There was blood all over her. And there was a strange taste in her mouth. Mare slowly brought her hand to her lips then looked at it. It was blood too, but with a unfamiliar taste. She started to giggle hysterically. Kestrel shook her. "Mare stop that you're scaring me." Mare suddenly stopped to look at Kestrel. She wasn't scared of anything and now she was telling her that she was scaring her? Was she a monster then? Was she dead...Was she a vampire? She felt dizzy. Maybe because of loss of blood maybe because of how tiered she was. Whatever it was it wasn't good. Kestrel put her hands on Mare neck she pushed down Mares turtle neck jumper to reveal two small puncture wounds on the top of her collar bone. "Oh Mare." She sighed. "That bad uhh?" "You've been bitten and your blood is going fast." Mare new what was coming next so she quickly made up her mind. "I don't want to die, but I'm going to either way. I have to see Ash again, and even if it means ill have to become a vampire." Kestrel looked at Mare with a spark of admiration and pride for her in her eyes and nodded respectfully. "Just.relax." She said before her teeth grew to the size of daggers. Mare sat up slowly and helped to pull her jumper down so it showed the top of her shoulder she then leaned beck giving Kestrel a clear view of her bare blood stained neck. "Lets just get this over with." she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
*End of Flashback* 


End file.
